Barbeque
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Another food inspired story! RenIchi once again. Rated for Smut, Yaoi, and Sex! I hope you all enjoy! R&R!


"What's for dinner tonight?" Renji asked curiously as he was spending another night with Ichigo. His dad and sisters were gone for the weekend so they had to house to themselves.

"Barbeque." Ichigo answered plainly, mixing all of the ingredients together as they were cooking.

"Is it spicy?" Renji asked becoming a bit alarmed as he saw all of the chopped onion and peppers. Renji didn't like anything spicy so he was afraid.

"Not at all, it just has a little bit of a tangy taste to it." Ichigo explained, knowing Renji had never eaten it before. Renji still seemed cautious. "Try a little." Ichigo said while getting a spoonful and holding it out to Renji.

Renji let the substance into his mouth easily, loving it's taste and taking the spoon to lick it clean.

"Oh kami Renji, you don't know how hot you look." Ichigo complimented him as Renji sensually licked the spoon clean. He looked up to see Ichigo giving him a lustful look.

"You're just jealous." Renji joked placing the spoon on the counter and kissing Ichigo on the lips.

Ichigo licked his lower lip, pleading for him to open up. Renji did, letting his tongue tussle with Ichigo's for a bit before pulling away.

"Love you and all, but I'm going to go take a shower." Renji said heading upstairs after one more chaste kiss with Ichigo.

Ichigo understood, grabbing his iPod and turning it on once Renji was out of sight. As he let the food cook down he rocked his hips to the music dropping low and coming right back up to the lyrics of the song. Hips swaying and swinging, his arms going above his head to create a more fluid movement. He never danced much, but when he had the chance he rocked out.

Upstairs Renji finished his shower and was walking down the stairs. He wore a simple pair of baggy black sweats and had a towel dripped around his neck to catch the water that fell from his pony-tailed hair. He wasn't expecting the sight he received when he walked into the kitchen.

Leaning on the doorway he watched Ichigo with bright eyes. A smirk plastering across his face.

"You keep dancing like that and we won't make it ti dinner." Renji said with a chuckle, watching how fast Ichigo spun around. An angry glare and pout on his lips as his cheeks burned pink.

"Urusai!" he shouted while clicking of the music and going back to the food. Keeping his back turned towards Renji the whole time as he stirred the meat mixture.

"I never said I didn't like it." Renji said gently as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and let them stay there. Ichigo leaned back into him with a brighter smile on his face now.

"I know you didn't." Ichigo agreed know all to well that Renji enjoyed every second of his little show. "Foods almost done anyway." He added as an after thought. Renji's face brightened considerably.

"Finally, I'm starved!" he announced more than ready to chow down. It was Ichigo's urn to laugh a bit, knowing his stomach also craved some food.

Soon enough they were sitting side-by-side, munching on their hot sandwiches.

"Kami, you're really packing it on Renji." Ichigo laughed noticing that Renji was on his third sandwich.

"We can always burn it off in training later." Renji queried finishing off his third and final sandwich.

"I was hoping we could burn it off doing something else…" Ichigo let it slip before even realizing what he was saying. A light pink blush creeping up his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. Renji understood what he meant immediately.

"Aw, is my little Strawberry-kun getting lonesome." Renji asked sweetly, tauntingly. Ichigo's blush darkened to almost the color of Renji's hair.

"M-maybe." He stuttered out while hiding his face from Renji's probing eyes.

"Let's make a deal. You drink with me," Renji paused, holding up dual bottles of whiskey. "And I give you what you want." Renji finished handing a bottle over to Ichigo.

"Fine with me." Ichigo said cracking the top off and taking a swig of the bitter liquid. Renji also doing the same enjoying the taste.

Soon enough both of them were drunks off their asses.

"Let's do it, right here, right now." Ichigo pleaded whist pushing Renji agaist the wall. Renji flipped their positions causing Ichigo to hit the wall harshly as Renji tore off their shirts. Attacking Ichigo's neck without mercy.

"A-ah, Renji…" Ichigo moaned out, pulling Renji's hair out of it's tie and tugging it as he threaded his fingers through it. Renji groaned against his neck, causing him to shiver. He loved it when his hair was played with.

His mouth moved lower and captured one of Ichigo's dusky nipples. He toyed with it, biting gently and sucking lightly before moving to the other.

"Kuso, I-I'm not a w-woman." An overly aroused and drunk Ichigo argued, letting out a loud groan when Renji bit his nipples hard enough to mark.

"Fuck Ichigo, do you want it hard/ Do you want me to pound into you so hard you see stars? Is that what you want, bitch?" Renji asked, moving his hand down to grip Ichigo's ass tightly through the offending clothing. He cried out and arched his back off of the wall.

"Yes! Ah, just fuck me. Impale me with you're huge, pulsating cock and fuck me hard. I want it Renji, I _need_ it." Ichigo cried out like a bitch in heat, so far gone. Renji got even more turned on by the dirty talk along with Ichigo. They loved it.

"You little fucking cock slut." Renji said before harshly pulling Ichigo's pants and boxers off of him and then removing his own. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Renji's waist for support, feeling his erection already probing his entrance.

"Do it." He rasped out, his voice a bit hoarse from the shouting and moaning. The net thing he knew was Renji plummeting deeply into him, making him arch and scream from the fire coursing through his veins. It hurt, and Renji didn't wait for him to adjust either and kept pounding into him. He clawed Renji's back, leaving raised reddened marks in his wake. Suddenly there was a loud thud as Ichigo's head slammed back into the wall joining his back and a scream was ripped involuntarily from his throat.

Renji hadn't hit, hadn't brushed it, but had practically impaled Ichigo's prostate making him see stars and white flashes. Ichigo continued to scream and moan as Renji thrust into him, almost kitting his most sensitive spot every time. His back was beginning to become raw from being rubbed on the wall.

Renji's free hand snaked in between their bodies to start pumping Ichigo's engorged and neglected cock in time with his thrusts.

"AH! A-ah, Renji… so close…" Ichigo gasped out, not being able to take much more.

"Cum for me. Scream." Renji growled out before harshly biting Ichigo in the junction between his neck and shoulder. A feeling of possessiveness took over and his thrusts became wild, animalistic.

Ichigo couldn't even breath as his orgasm tore out of him, ribbons of cum coating both of their torsos. Renji bit down harder as his own orgasm washed over, thrusting deeply and coating Ichigo's inner-walls and leaking down his thighs.

Renji let them down easy, holding a completely blacked out Ichigo to his chest. Renji finally regained his composure and saw what condition the wild sex had put him in.

His back was rubbed raw and bleeding from the wall and his hole wasn't in good shape either. From no preparations or anything it was tore and bleeding a bit profusely. Renji got both of them cleaned up and washed off before treating Ichigo's wounds. He wrapped his torso tightly with white bandage and placed a light shirt over him.

When Ichigo awoke he was sore and hurt almost everywhere. He was curled up into Renji's chest, which was rising and falling gently. He was asleep.

"Aishiteru." Ichigo whispered with a smile on his face.

"Aishiteru Ichi." Renji answered back, pulling Ichigo closer into his chest and placing a delicate kiss on his forehead.


End file.
